


Unexpected

by Notdeadyet6



Series: Soft!Jefferson [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alex has bad social skills, M/M, Soft!jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: When Alex was told he was going to meet the infamous Thomas jefferson, he was expecting a loud mouthed asshole. Not this…





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more soft jefferson

Alexander has heard of the infamous Thomas Jefferson before. He remembered James Madison’s late night rate while they were writing the federalist papers. He remembered the stories of a loud mouthed, annoying, and snooty Thomas Jefferson. So when he was told he was going to meet the man that’s what he was expecting.

Not this…

The man, Thomas, was tall and thin with a large afro of curly hair. Just like James described him. What Alex didn’t expect was the kind smile and the slight limp in his walk. He thought the cane was just for the aesthetic.

“Mr. Jefferson welcome home!” George Washington said, going up to hug the equally tall man.

“Mr. Jefferson. Alexander Hamilton.” Alex introduced himself, putting his hand out.

“Lovely to meet you Mr. Hamilton.” Thomas greeted with a smile, taking the shorter mans hand

Alex didn’t have time to say anything else before Washington dragged Thomas away to show him around.

Alex was dumbfounded.

“YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO, MISTER!!” Alex shouted, bursting into a poor James Madison’s room.

“WHAT DID I DO!!” James shouted back.

Alex grabbed the other man’s shoulders. Trying to calm himself down he said, “When you told me about Thomas Jefferson you told me about a pretentious asshole, not a fucking sweetheart.”

It took a good ten seconds for that to register in James’ brain. Once those ten seconds were up James lost it.

“What’s so funny?”

James was barely able to control himself. Finally he was able to calm down enough to say, “You’re mad at me because Thomas was nice to you, oh my god!” He wheezed with laughter.

“You told me that this guy was a jerk so when I meet him I wanted to hate him; but as it turns about he’s actually a decent guy. What happened?”

“All the stories I told you about were our childhood. People change.”

“Yea but not that much!”

“I think you’re just mad because you have a crush on someone you wanted to hate.”

That shut Alex up. His face was bright red as he left the room quietly.

The next few day were sent, what I can only describe as Alex stulking Thomas.

Alex needed to know what was with this guy. So instead of being a normal person and talking to Thomas he chose going through letters sent back and forth between Thomas and George (Who was the only person who stayed in regular contact with him while he was in france), and listening to conversations between Thomas and other coworkers.

Thomas kept it to himself that he new whenever he was being listened. Until…

It’s been two weeks since Thomas came back. Washington had scheduled a cabinet meeting tomorrow, which neither of the two men were looking forward to.

Alex had a plan to talk to Thomas. He would corner the other in his office then ask him to eat. He would disguise the meeting as an excuse to talk before the cabinet meeting. While they were out he would sneak in questions about Thomas’ life in france. It wasn’t his best plan but it would do.

Alex was currently trying to “discreetly” follow the tall man to his office before he stopped abruptly and turned around.

“What do you want?” Thomas asked, looking slightly unnerved.

That through Alex off. He cleared his throat and began, “I wanted to ask you to eat with me so we could confer about the cabinet meeting tomorrow.”

Thomas looked suspicious, he rose his cane up slightly in defence. “You sure you’re not just planning to kill or kidnap me?” He asked, taking a step back.

That really through Alex off. “W-what?” Was all he could get out.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you following me around for the past two weeks. What do you want?”

‘I- uh, well you see.” Alex stammered, desperately trying to find an excuse.

Finally he gave up and took a deep breath. “I’ve been following you around because I have no social skills and also I’m confused because James described you as and asshole but you’re actually a nice guy.” He said all at once.

Once that settled in, Thomas chuckled and visibly relaxed. “I guess I was kind on an asshole when I was younger, but only to my friends and close family. I really have changed a lot since then.”

He moved closer to Alex. “I was worried you were a creepy murder or a yandere or something.” He said, scratching the back of his head.

Alex’s face turned bright red. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I can be a bit paranoid, but you do need to work on your social skills.” They shared a laugh.

“You still up for dinner?” Alex asked.

“Sure! I’ll see you tonight.” He said turned back around to go into his office, before he stopped and pulled out a piece of paper and a pin.

“Call me.” He said handing the piece to him, then moving into his office.

“I will.”


End file.
